User talk:Kaido King of the Beasts/Archive VII
Neptune Family I'm pretty sure I've heard that name plenty of times in the Fishman Island Saga don't believe me read it yourself and provide a source.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 20:20, August 22, 2018 (UTC) Png Policy Is it a Png preferred or Png only policy? Byzantinefire - There are no strings on me (talk) 18:09, August 24, 2018 (UTC) :Well Pinkachu noticed that it said that png's were prefferable to jpg's on the multiple upload section of the wiki. Val - There are no strings on me (talk) 18:20, August 24, 2018 (UTC) Anglais, Dolce and Dragée, and Anana members of the Big Mom Pirates? So in the latest SBS where the Charlotte Children are named Oda says Big Mom Pirates, so does this mean that Anglais, Dolce and Dragée, and Anana are members of the Big Mom Pirates? Opera298 (talk) 00:05, September 3, 2018 (UTC) Vol 90 Birthdays I checked the calendar at one-piece.com and found new birthdays and it said it was updated today. I'm thinking its the Vol 90 birthdays but the usual one page for all of them is still not up yet. Here are what I found: *January **21st: Miss Friday **24th: Miss Monday **30th: Suleiman *February **18th: Gambia **19th: Bobby Funk **21st: Jigoro *May **4th: Koshiro **17th: Mr. 13 *June **15th: Rosario **19th: Mr. 4 *July **11th: Pearl **18th: Smiley **30th: Paula *August **14th: Jean Ango **29th: Farul *November **28th: Tank Lepanto **29th: Agyo, Cerberus *December **10th: Edward Weevil **16th: Inuppe **26th: octopus boxer (from Sea Animal Pirates) Those are the one I saw and there might be more. Should we update the pages or wait for an official Vol 90 SBS single web page? Rhavkin (talk) 07:36, September 3, 2018 (UTC) https://one-piece.com/special/sbs/detail/9.html Never mind, and help. Rhavkin (talk) 16:28, September 3, 2018 (UTC) Gala's VA Episode 822 has two VA under "assassin" (刺客): Yasunori Masutani (増谷康紀) and Satoshi Arai (荒井聡太). I'm guessing one is Gala's VA and the other is blue bunny ears hoodie guy, but I cant tell which is which. Can you help with that? Rhavkin (talk) 21:39, September 3, 2018 (UTC) Vivre Card Forum Please try and participate in Forum:Vivre Card English Spelling. Thanks. Rhavkin (talk) 17:31, September 4, 2018 (UTC) Vivre Card - Visual Dictionary Edit Just wanted to let you know I added the Imposter Straw Hats to the Impel Down pack listing, and put a link to the Arlong Park Forum post with the official statement from Shueisha that says they'll be in the Impel Down pack. Hopefully I didn't cause to much trouble by doing this. Vincent Dawn (talk) 23:45, September 4, 2018 (UTC) I'M GOING CRAZY!!! Why does't anyone answer me on this Wiki? I've tried everything I tried disscusing with a higher up, I tired disscusing on his talk page and I waited FIVE MONTHS+ for any replys but nope. I guess I'll have to do something and hope someone listens. By the way if yuo are wondering why I am measging you it's because I'm hope someone will talk to me about my favorite One Piece character and thrid favorite anime character.Gokudo (talk) 20:11, September 11, 2018 (UTC) First of all thank you for replying. Yes this is about Eneru/Enel. You're right I did get responses but they stopped replying if you look very closly. I really rarely use Wikia because everyone I've met is a jerk on her although maybe if people replied then I would meet some nice people so I'm not an expert with it, it took me really long to find whoever that was.Gokudo (talk) 20:54, September 11, 2018 (UTC) Are you dumb? You are literally saying"No matter how stupid the other argument is if there are more arguing in favour of something even if it's stupid that will take priority". Please use your brain when talking to me because from my knowledge Wikia tries to give the most accurate information to anyone who comes across it not "I like Luffy to have the Tremor-Tremor Fruit and 100 other people think so too vs just 11 on the other side".Gokudo (talk) 23:13, September 11, 2018 (UTC) Yes that's true but like I said we are supposed to give the most accurate information. Since there is no official translation we have to use to closest thing to an official translation which is Eneru. Also if it isn't accurate then why not change it to as accurate as possible? Gokudo (talk) 17:12, September 12, 2018 (UTC) Welcome Are you allowed to remove the "Welcome" meassage from your talk page? If not then, what did you do to get rid of yours and how do I do it?Gokudo (talk) 03:25, September 14, 2018 (UTC) How do I archive it?Gokudo (talk) 17:21, September 14, 2018 (UTC) I just don't like seeing "Welcome" it makes me feel like it's my first time here when it's not. Could you do it for me, because I don't get what you mean. Just the Welcome thing though if you agree to do it. Let me know.Gokudo (talk) 17:47, September 14, 2018 (UTC) Vivre Card References Hey. I was wondering, wouldn't it be better to use only the Vivre Card data book as a reference on characters pages, instead of several from different sources (the manga, SBS, site, other detabooks) to minimize to amount of references? I looked at the guidebook, and nowhere does it say we must use the first source that provide that information. Further more, some characters have multiple references on their birthday section on the infobox, with the calendar from SBS 79 being the more common one, so would it really be against any rule to use one source instead of several to give the same information? Rhavkin (talk) 05:36, September 15, 2018 (UTC) As Yatanogarasu suggested: Forum:Vivre Card References. Rhavkin (talk) 07:27, September 17, 2018 (UTC) Names from Color Walk Wiki takes some names from Color Walks (Cocoyasi, Foosha etc.). Should we move Fishman Island and Whiskey Peak based on this? I've already opened forum page with scans containing Color Walk spellings. Cdwp22 (talk) 16:51, September 15, 2018 (UTC) Straw Hats Misc. Not the opening paragraphs, the one at the start of each section. The Animal Resemblances also include Chapter 651 cover, and the Specific Numbers include Zoro's arrival at Sabaody order. Rhavkin (talk) 23:26, September 27, 2018 (UTC) Jinbe is a whale shark fishman, and the tenth member. Oda included both of those facts in the manga. Rhavkin (talk) 07:15, September 28, 2018 (UTC) Momonosuke Timeline How can we be certain about anything regarding his timeline before we have the full story? We know that the group is from 20 years ago, but isn't it at least somewhat possible they traveled 19 years and spend one at the current time? 22:06, September 28, 2018 (UTC) They had enough time for Kin'emon, who is from a isolationist country' to know who Law is, and that he is a Shichibukai, and that only happened about a year ago. Rhavkin (talk) 16:08, September 29, 2018 (UTC) Custard summary How did you come up with a summary for Custard's background appearances so quickly? Do you have summaries for unnamed Big Mom pirates on hand? 03:20, September 30, 2018 (UTC) Images Where the images I added to those to page not right in some way? I still do not understand what went wrong. (Jdixon0151 (talk) 22:23, September 30, 2018 (UTC)) Binge I hope what I said here changes your mind in favor for the binge.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 14:21, October 3, 2018 (UTC) Gokudo "At this point you should probably just ignore Gokudo, he's not going to change his mind." You just looked past where I just asked "What have I said that makes you think I won't be convinced?" Just because I want the most accuracy doesn't mean my mind won't change unlike what you guys are doing. Besides what type of "Content Moderator" would he be if he just ignores people who have a problem with the content? Not to mention how that would be going against this suggested method of discussing. "The Enel/Eneru debate will be resolved in February anyways when the Vivre Card Skypiea pack comes out" What's this "Vivre Card" thing you guys keep mentioning? Gokudo (talk) 22:11, October 31, 2018 (UTC) Yeah, that's the plan. He's just wasting everyone's time at this point. And if he's reading this, content mods are just people with the power to edit certain protected pages to deal with vandalism. We have no power to overrule other users. 00:32, November 1, 2018 (UTC) RE:‎D T Thanks for the tip but could you also help make other changes that were left out of the move?--Rgilbert27 (talk) 20:55, November 2, 2018 (UTC) Unnecessary edits and removals being made to the categories User Rgilbert27 is making tons of edits to the categories and removing certain categories for characters, for example he would remove the Baroque Works category for characters like Daz Bones, Paula, and others despite the category saying "These are characters that are working, or have worked for the Baroque Works criminal organization." Or for characters like Dorry and Brogy he removes the Little Garden Characters category, or changing the category from Alabasta Characters to Spiders Cafe Characters for characters like Daz Bones and others, or changing the Jaya Characters category to Mock Town Characters for the Bellamy Pirates and others, and so on. I don't know if these are unnecessary edits and removals or not, but I thought I would let you know in case if they are since I didn't want to undo anything just to be sure.--Opera298 (talk) 21:15, November 4, 2018 (UTC) Re:Remove Those are about the Alabasta location not the new one.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 21:45, November 4, 2018 (UTC) More than a week from now it'll have been 18 years since the chapter that debut that location and still nothing, if anything changes in another 18 years you may be right.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 21:59, November 4, 2018 (UTC) This is not about abilities this is about characters and Spiders Café is a small part of Baroque Works and when was the last time Oda revisited an old subject that has not so much as mentioned for 18 years?--Rgilbert27 (talk) 22:11, November 4, 2018 (UTC) You need to stop undermining the categories, you were the one who put Germa Kingdom Characters under North Blue Characters in the first place and now Kozuki Family has no categories.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 22:25, November 5, 2018 (UTC) Using a cuss word in a summary is also a reason to be blocked.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 03:43, November 6, 2018 (UTC) Editing the Fishman Karate Page I was just wondering if it would be okay to edit Koala's section on the Fishman Karate page, changing her technique names from their English translation to their Japanese names to better fit the page. For example changing Shark Brick Fist '''to '''Samegawara Seiken while keeping its English translation in parentheses. Also her section is contradictory since it list two of her techniques as Shark Brick Fist and Sharkskin Palm Bomb and then says the English translation of the techniques are Shark Tile True Punch and Sharkskin Palm Block respectively. Vincent Dawn (talk) 20:31, November 7, 2018 (UTC) VictorGomesOP (talk) 13:13, November 11, 2018 (UTC) Hello, I noticed that the redirect icon for Portuguese pages has the flag of Portugal, but this is a mistake, because these pages are from Brazil. Could you fix it? Gallery Template How exactly do you work with the gallery template work? Val - There are no strings on me (talk) 20:43, November 17, 2018 (UTC) :Nevermind i got it. Val - There are no strings on me (talk) 21:03, November 17, 2018 (UTC) Techniques/Attacks on Character Pages Going over articles such as Luffy and Jinbe's I've noticed that their Busoshoku Haki based techniques such as Busoshoku: Koka and Kairagi are listed on both their pages and the Busoshoku Haki page as well. The same thing goes for Carrot and Roddy as their Electro based techniques are listed on their pages and the Electro page as well. I was wondering if it would be okay to remove them from their pages since the CP9 members don't have their Rokushiki techniques listed on their character pages and I was wondering if that should be the same for Luffy, Jinbe, Carrot, and Roddy's pages as well since those techniques come from a fighting style with its own page. Vincent Dawn (talk) 03:20, November 18, 2018 (UTC) Gomu Gomu no Mi/Team Combinations Hello. Would it be possible to open Gomu Gomu no Mi/Team Combinations for editing so that I can add Ruby there? --JouXIII (talk) 17:18, November 18, 2018 (UTC) Wow. Just wow. After stating the obvious, that you bunch are scared of cannibalism, and posting a link where's under scrutiny your dubious management and cherry picking censoring, you decided to cower and lock a page to keep your wonderland free of cannibalism. Talks a lot about your poorly management skills around as a whole. Here's another copy of the link so you can remember your mediocrity. Your nickname is an insult to the real Kaido. https://www.reddit.com/r/OnePiece/comments/8dm3hf/whats_up_with_the_management_of_one_piece_wikia/ Grand Line Hello again. Same request as last time, but this time about Grand Line. --JouXIII (talk) 15:26, November 20, 2018 (UTC) Thanks! (^_^) --JouXIII (talk) 15:53, November 20, 2018 (UTC) No problem. (^_^) --JouXIII (talk) 07:32, November 21, 2018 (UTC) Wind Granma to Viento Granma Sorry to contact you again so soon, but going over Wind Granma I noticed that the katakana spells out Vinto (ヴィント) rather than Wind (ウィンド). Also going over Artur's blog at Library of Ohara it seems that Dragon's ship should be Viento Granma rather than Wind Granma, as Viento is the Spanish/Cuban word for Wind, which would fit for Oda's use of words from different languages and Dragon's revolutionary/Cuban theme. Vincent Dawn (talk) 01:14, November 21, 2018 (UTC) Vinto is a Japanese proununciation of German word Wind (read as "Vind"). Viento would be written as ヴィエント. Cdwp22 (talk) 06:30, November 21, 2018 (UTC) Than shouldn't it be "Vind Granma" or "Windt Granma"? Vincent Dawn (talk) 23:50, November 21, 2018 (UTC) Windt would be an option because it's a Dutch word for "wind" but vind means "to find". However German language is more popular than Dutch and it's more likely that Oda used a German word instead of Dutch one. Cdwp22 (talk) 11:04, November 25, 2018 (UTC) Re:Fish-Man Like I told ST, copy and paste, that's as far as I go and something like this, a user like you who moved the pages and has a bot and knows how to use it could have done this sooner course the last part is a guess.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 21:56, November 22, 2018 (UTC) You still haven't explained how to make or use a bot not even used a bot to solve this problem.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 22:27, November 22, 2018 (UTC) The last few edits I follow the rules and you ban me come on!!--Rgilbert27 (talk) 23:10, November 22, 2018 (UTC) Re: Spoiler Rules Well, my deepest apologizes. I recognize that i rushed myself when added such informations to the page before reading the rulings. Thanks for the warning and i assure this won't happen again. --OnePiece (talk) 02:04, November 25, 2018 (UTC) Haki Heyo, could you please do something here? Looks like someone doesn't understand how a wiki works and what belongs and what does not belong in article trivia. :/ • Seelentau 愛 議 04:00, November 25, 2018 (UTC) Undoing Edits on Character Gallerys Okay, you said in your edit reason for the Beast Pirates Gallery specifically "Not sure why this wasn't kept like this, this is better." Why do you say the character gallery before I edited were better? I thought the certain headers are unnessary. Alpha Omega Plus (talk) 09:38, November 26, 2018 (UTC) Fruit names I'm not sure what the wiki's consensus on the names of devil fruits is, but going from the newest fruit, it's like this: XX no Mi Beast Model Model. So for the Kyubi fruit, it would be イヌイヌの実 幻獣種 モデル九尾の狐 Inuinu no Mi Genjūshu Moderu Kyūbi no Kitsune and translated "Dogdog Fruit Mythical Beast Model Nine-Tailed Fox" (or something along those lines). Therefore, the way it's currently presented in the article is wrong. Just letting you know in case you want to ammend it. :) • Seelentau 愛 議 17:10, November 26, 2018 (UTC) About the Santoryu Page and It's Subpages I've noticed on the Santoryu page and it's subpages that the header over it's attacks list them as "Santoryu Attacks" or "Nitoryu Attacks" and so on. But since each of them is now a seperate article I was wondering if it would be alright to edit the header from "Santoryu Attacks" or "Nitoryu Attacks" to just "Attacks" or "Techniques". Vincent Dawn (talk) 03:25, November 29, 2018 (UTC) Haki Hierarchy for Character Pages Sorry to leave a message again so soon, but I was hoping to suggest a sort of Haki hierarchy for characters who possess the ability to use it on their pages. For example if a character can use all three forms of Haki I would suggest that the order should go on their page under their Haki section as Haoshoku Haki, Busoshoku Haki, and Kenbunshoku Haki or if they can only use two Busoshoku Haki and Kenbunshoku Haki. This is also the same order used on the character cards for Vivre Card databook as well as the Blue Deep databook on their Haki section. Vincent Dawn (talk) 22:53, December 2, 2018 (UTC) Nami's Wano alias Today's Viz Shonen Jump release states Nami's Wano alias as Onami. Could you check out the Japanese release if you can? -Adv193 (talk) 16:13, December 3, 2018 (UTC) :Also it has verified Sanji's alias as Sangoro. -Adv193 (talk) 16:16, December 3, 2018 (UTC) ::Just to point out that I've added them into Epithet-article. --JouXIII (talk) 17:09, December 3, 2018 (UTC) Re:GLC The least you could do is have it be Kuri not Wano.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 21:08, December 3, 2018 (UTC) Moria's Zombies Can you or somebody please settle the issue of the scene in the Marineford Arc with Moria's Zombies. I will back off, I guess.--Sandwichman2449 (talk) 23:44, December 3, 2018 (UTC) Also, when I use the source editor, the "Active Discussion" template turns into " ". I have no idea why that would be.--Sandwichman2449 (talk) 00:18, December 23, 2018 (UTC) SeaTerror I know we've had our disagreements on categories but please tell me you don't agree with SeaTerror on the number of pages there should be in said category?--Rgilbert27 (talk) 18:18, December 8, 2018 (UTC) Luffy's attack names I faintly remember a discussion about the romanisation and translation of devil fruits and their abilities. I don't know what the result of that was, but I noticed that the writing of Luffy's attacks is inconsistent. For example, we have " |Gomu Gomu no Burakku Manba}}". Correct would be either "Gom Gom no Black Mamba" or "Gomu Gomu no Burakku Manba". The first is "what the words are supposed to be", the latter is the direct romanisation. Is there any reason for this inconsistency? • Seelentau 愛 議 18:46, December 8, 2018 (UTC) :Ah yes, that's the discussion I meant^^ Okay, if there's a consensus on this, then it's alright with me. On another note: Any idea how to get ride of this "Preload template:" shit? I've only ever seen it on this wiki and it's obstructing the edit window somewhat. • Seelentau 愛 議 00:54, December 9, 2018 (UTC) ::I mean this. When I click into the red area, I can't type or edit anything there. • Seelentau 愛 議 13:35, December 9, 2018 (UTC) Removal of the Kaken page Why was the page for Vista's Kaken removed? According to this translation, he is named after his swords (Kaken no Bisuta), which actually confirmes them to be called like that. Here is a translation of his informations: https://onepiecethenewworld.files.wordpress.com/2018/12/vivre-card-databook-4-11.png. It is also kind of odd, that there is a redirect to Vista's page instead of it being genuinely removed, if it was incorrect. I want at least an explanation for it. Thank you in advance for an answer. --Gearbram (talk) 16:26, December 9, 2018 (UTC) Hey there, just curious as to why the Pirate Captain categories were removed from the Emperors? Zylo16 (talk) 04:47, December 12, 2018 (UTC) Bot You help this user get a bot but you still wont help me? I still have a lot to do and a bot could help.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 03:41, December 15, 2018 (UTC) Well I would like to have had your help with my project last year but yes I need a bot.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 04:51, December 15, 2018 (UTC) Levely Kingdoms The reason that category exists is to distinguish them from the other ''World Government'' kingdoms and you have been doing more deleting than adding.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 21:44, December 26, 2018 (UTC) Just because there affiliated with the World Government doesn't mean we've seen the rest attending Levely, please put back up. Deleting is one thing but exchanging for a new one that doesn't exist is another, you have to create after you delete. There already is a category for villages and a few cities in the series even a mentioned only one.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 22:28, December 26, 2018 (UTC) Spin-Offs The recent spin-off pages you created, would you like links that can help those pages grow and if so can you find a user/s that can translate the material?--Rgilbert27 (talk) 03:32, December 31, 2018 (UTC) Do you want the links?--Rgilbert27 (talk) 06:26, December 31, 2018 (UTC) I still have those links, have you found any users that can translate them?--Rgilbert27 (talk) 23:17, January 1, 2019 (UTC) Response As a response to the post you left at my talk page, I tried to upload an image of Wanda's Wano outfit earlier, but I ended up uploading it wrong with the wrong name and file and so, I was unable to change it, so all I tried to do the second time was to upload it correctly. Please just delete the original incorrect image and let the new one stay on the gallery. Ryan37352 (talk) 22:50, January 1, 2019 (UTC) Gem Hello there. I would like to confirm one thing about Gem's Japanese name in the Vivre Card: was it ジェム or ジエム? --JouXIII (talk) 13:02, January 4, 2019 (UTC) :Yep, can confirm that it's ジェム. I'll fix it. --JouXIII (talk) 19:26, January 4, 2019 (UTC) Poppy and Pansy I tried to change their names, but the problem is that if I rename Poppy to Pansy, it wouldn't work because the page Pansy have already existed. So, I decided to rename Poppy to Pansi with an i at the end and rename Pansy to Poppi with an i at the end until somebody will try to fix the Poppy and Pansy problem. Ichigo kurosaki1979 (talk) 23:47, January 4, 2019 (UTC) Sanji's Shoes Can you at least provide images that prove there is a difference?--Rgilbert27 (talk) 04:54, January 7, 2019 (UTC) Misandry That maybe but shouldn't there be a page or subsection about sexism, or whatever, now.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 05:53, January 11, 2019 (UTC) Whether you like it or not this can become a thing if given enough time and more evidence just like racism.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 08:18, January 11, 2019 (UTC) Adding something new to the Character Infobox Hi. I was just wondering: Can you add Blood Type into the Character Infobox ? Thank you for answering. Ichigo kurosaki1979 (talk) 19:00, January 11, 2019 (UTC) I’m actually wondering if we should something like Sea/Place of Origin to the Character Infobox as well. I know we have a category for it, but infobox might be easier to source it.Awareness Bringer 12:54, January 17, 2019 (UTC) Carnivorous users Quick question, shouldn't certain character pages have a Carnivorous mention under their Devil Fruit section? The ones that come to mind are Chaka, and pretty much all the other Dino fruits shown so far. Their actual DF page adds the carnivorous mention, but their own character pages do not. I'd be happy to add them. Zylo16 (talk) 08:35, January 18, 2019 (UTC) Ito Ito no Mi I was just wondering if it is necessary to have the regular non-awakened techniques separated into offensive and support techniques. I think it would be better to combine them into just techniques while the awakened techniques remain separate. Vincent Dawn (talk) 06:35, January 22, 2019 (UTC)